


it’s enough

by Saturn_Atlas



Series: Roman and Deceit are Soft boys [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: Deceit is a liar.Roman is naive.Or so the others think.(Deceit and Roman become friends but have to hide it.)
Relationships: Roman Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Roman and Deceit are Soft boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	it’s enough

**Author's Note:**

> Pft- 769-

Deceit is manipulative, a liar. He takes and takes, and never returns the favour. Throws false compliments and sweet talks his way through things. He is a dark side after all.

The light sides know how awful he is, a monster really. 

(Wasn’t Virgil a monster once too?)

They could see through all Deceits filthy lies. He was evil. He was bad for Thomas! He has know place here.

When Deceit started showing up more, they grew worried. Because they saw Roman was falling to Deceits tricks. Roman, so naive he was. Thinking Deceit could ever be truthful? 

Roman is creativity, well, half of it. He makes and creates in the mindscape. He rescinds in the imagination, which he shares with his brother, Remus. He is good. He is the prince, the knight. He is a light side after all.

He was easy to manipulate, easily persuaded. 

(Was he really that ignorant?)

Roman thrives of attention and compliments. 

It only makes sense that Deceit would use this to his advantage, right?

Deceit is a liar, the puppeteer and Roman is his pawn, his puppet.

That’s why the others were so worried, they’d never want Roman to fall victim to the snake. They knew they had to do something. They tried to keep them separated best they could. But, the snake was slippery.

(Or was he?)

They were right, at first. Deceit had planned on using Roman to make Thomas listen to him. It started simply saying Roman’s outfit was nice, but it was enough. As Deceit plan slowly started coming together, Roman started complimenting him back. 

Deceit hadn’t expected that, he knew Roman was starting to trust him, but it was spiralling. Roman started to seek Deceit out. He tried to get to know the other side. Despite the guilt at disappointing the other light sides. 

Soon enough, Deceit started seeking Roman out as well. His plan become forgotten. He still made other plans to falling through, but the original one at changed. 

Roman invited Deceit to movie nights and Deceit had invited Roman to bake with him. They had become good friends. 

The light sides become suspicious. Roman was gone more often then not. Roman even missed famILY dinner. They knew something was up, and they had to find out what it was. However, Roman was to caught up in his new friendship with Deceit to realize.

One day, Virgil had gone into the kitchen for a snack. He was just making a sandwich. Until he heard someone in the living room. He looked over and saw Deceit, seemingly just awakening from a nap. Virgil nearly screamed, his sand which forgotten, he stormed over to the snake-like side. Deceit barely awake nearly didn’t register Virgil coming over to him. When he did he shot up and hastily straightedges his clothes. Before Virgil could star screaming out him he sinked down.

After, Virgil told the other light sides about what happened. Patton and Logan were shocked, Patton more so. Roman looked afraid when Virgil was recounting what happened, but relief spread over his face after Virgil said deceit left before they could talk. This made Virgil even more suspicious. Though, he seemed to be the only one to notice anything. During the rest of the conversation, Roman seemed to have spaced out, just agreeing with whatever the others said. This time Patton and Logan noticed too. They glanced at each other and silently agreed to talk about Romans behaviour later. After the end of the conversation, Roman immediately left.

He went straight to Deceit, worry creased his brow. 

The night before, Roman had invited Deceit over to watch a movie. He came after all the others went to sleep. They’d lost track of time and fell asleep. Roman had awakened first, and tried to wake Deceit but he was fast asleep. So Roman went for a quick shower, not thinking anyone would be awake so early. He was wrong obviously.

When Roman got to Deceit room, he didn’t even knock, just headed inside. Deceit was reading on his bed. "Dee! I heard Virgil saw you earlier, are you okay?" Was the first think Roman said. Deceit looked up and he just responded with, "Oh, I’m fine. It did spook me a bit." 

Roman and Deceit ended up talking for a few hours, on things like how they were going to be more careful. Eventually, Roman had to leave. He left after giving his friend a hug goodbye, and sinked down.

The light sides (and Thomas) couldn’t know about there friendship. 

But, seeing each other in secret, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh why am I writing at 6 am????


End file.
